


Trip and Stumble

by thetomkatwholived



Series: Get Back to Hogwarts [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Levi Schmitt is clumsy, but Nico Kim is always there to catch him before he falls.





	Trip and Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my part two for this AU! I have a lot of prompts for this AU, so there will be more coming. I did have someone ask for Levi getting hurt, so this is sort of that. But honestly, I had the image in my head of Nico carrying Levi on his back and ambling through the halls of Hogwarts, and I had to write it. This is technically Part 2, but you could probably understand it without reading Part 1. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title is from "Not Alone" by Darren Criss.

“Alright, make way! Step aside! Coming through!” A deep voice boomed through the corridor, prompting the students crowding the hallway to move to one side. Nico Kim, the Gryffindor Keeper, ambled down the corridor, walking a bit awkwardly due to the Hufflepuff boy currently clinging to his back.

Levi Schmitt had been rushing to his next class, when the staircase he was about to step onto had moved, causing him to twist the ankle on the landing and almost fall, had it not been for a strong hand grasping the back of his robes. Nico had a free period and had seen his… Levi rushing past and had hastened to catch up with him. Thankfully, he reached him just in time to stop him from taking a tumble.

Nico had tried to help guide him to the Hospital Wing, but Levi’s ankle was not able to support his weight at all. So that is how the two ended up in this position: Levi on Nico’s back, as he parted the crowds to get to the Hospital Wing. As a sixth year training to be a Healer, Nico could have probably fixed the ankle on his own, but he cared about Levi too much to fully trust himself. He knew a mistake on him would affect him more than a mistake on some random first year. It wasn’t the most noble admission, but it was the truth. Levi was special to Nico and he deserved the best care possible, not some sixteen year old with minimal experience and heart eyes.

“You really don’t have to carry me. We could make it there by walking. I promise I could do it, as long as you supported me.”

Nico gave a chuckle. “You could barely put your foot down. We’re not hopping all the way to the Hospital Wing.”

Levi huffed indignantly. “I can take care of myself, thank you very much!”

Nico lowered his head to place a kiss awkwardly on the arm Levi had wrapped around his neck. “I know you can. But let me help you with this. C’mon, babe, you’re in no shape to be walking.”

Levi softened at the term of endearment and was about to weakly protest again, but they had now made it to the Hospital Wing.

“Nico, hello! I was not aware you’d be coming in to help today!” Nico worked with Madam Pomfrey some days to prepare him for his Healer evaluations in a couple years. She then noticed the boy clinging to Nico’s back and gasped, “Oh, put him on a bed. What happened?”

“I just twisted my ankle, ma’am. Nothing serious. Nico made it into a bigger deal than it is.” Levi explained as he gracelessly slid off Nico’s back onto a bed.

“Let me take a look.” Madam Pomfrey examined Levi’s ankle, while Nico hovered, worried, behind her. “Nico, dear, you’ll have to give me some space.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Nico hurriedly backed up, blushing and flustered.

“Oh dear, that’s a bit more than a twist, I’m afraid. You’ve sprained it fairly badly. It’s not a tough fix, but I will want you to stay here overnight, just to ensure everything healed properly. This will sting a bit. Nico, come hold his hand.” Nico rushed to Levi’s side and gripped his hand. “ _Copulae Medicanto_.” Levi squeezed Nico’s hand tightly and shut his eyes in pain, before relaxing his grip and softening his expression. He gave his ankle an experimental twist and let out a relieved sigh when he felt no pain.

“Wow, thank you! There’s no pain!” Levi beamed up at Madam Pomfrey before turning the full force of his smile onto Nico. Nico inhaled sharply, not prepared for how beautiful the other boy would look in that moment. “And thank you for carrying me here. It definitely dented my ego a bit, but everyone already thinks I’m a mess so no real harm done.” Levi leaned up to place a kiss on Nico’s cheek. Nico blushed and turned to Madam Pomfrey, who gave a knowing smile.

“I’m glad. I still want to keep you here, just in case. I’d hate for the sprain to return while you’re hurrying somewhere and result in an even worse injury. Nico, will you be staying with him for the rest of the class period?”

“Oh, yes, if I can.”

“Very well. I will go alert your professors of the reason for your absence today. I trust you two will be okay without me for a bit?” They both nodded. “Great, I’ll be back soon.”

Madam Pomfrey made her way out of the Hospital Wing, leaving the two boys alone. Levi scooted over and patted the space next to him. Nico raised his eyebrows and grinned before settling in next to the other boy. Levi tucked his head into the crook between Nico’s neck and shoulder and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s middle. Nico tangled his fingers in Levi’s hair.

“How can you be so clumsy?”

“Hey, how was I supposed to know the staircase was going to move?!”

“You get hurt so much! First that Bludger, then you almost fall down a story. I’m so glad I decided to follow you.”

“Hm, it seems I owe you my life, kind sir.” Levi grabbed Nico’s hand and gave it a small kiss while maintaining eye contact. “How could I ever thank you?”

Nico huffed out a breath and blushed. “Levi, we’re in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will be back any second.”

Levi pouted. Without thinking, Nico leaned forward to kiss away the pout, unable to resist how adorable he looked like that. “Mmm, that’s more like it.”

“Levi, I’m serious.”

“So am I. I miss you. You’ve had Quidditch practice almost every night the past two weeks. We’ve barely had any alone time. Just kiss me. Just for a bit. Make me feel better. I’ve had a rough day.” Levi turned the full force of his puppy dog eyes onto Nico, knowing full well the effect they would have.

“Not fair! You’re so… you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Nico’s resolve broke as he leaned down to give Levi a sweet, lingering kiss. Levi grabbed onto the back of Nico’s neck, keeping him in place, ensuring the kiss would continue.

Nico knew he shouldn’t be doing this, making out with Levi in the Hospital Wing with no idea when Madam Pomfrey would return. But Levi was right; the two had not had a moment to themselves in weeks. Sure, there had been stolen moments between classes and meals eaten together, but nothing substantial. Nico couldn’t deny how much he truly missed the other boy. Kissing him now felt like breathing for the first time in weeks. The rational side of his brain was being pushed further and further down as he drank in the wonderful feeling of being close to Levi.

“Ahem!” The throat clearing startled both boys as they quickly broke apart. Both flushed violently and looked up to find Madam Pomfrey smirking at them from the doorway to the Hospital Wing. “Well, I see you two had no problems finding a way to pass the time while I was away.”

Nico blushed deeper and cleared his throat. “Sorry, ma’am. We got a bit carried away. I’ll just… I’m gonna go. I have class now, probably.” He scrambled to his feet and adjusted his robes. Levi reached out to him and grabbed his hand. Turning to Levi, he squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. “I’ll come back later, I promise.”

“I’ve cleared you to come eat dinner with Mr. Schmitt later, if you so desire.”

“Oh! Yes, I will do that! I will be back for dinner.”

“Bye, babe!” Levi called as he exited the room. Nico flushed and glanced quickly at Madam Pomfrey, who gave him a knowing smirk.

 

Hours later, after he had barely paid attention through DADA and Herbology, Nico rushed back up to the Hospital Wing, eager to see how Levi was doing. He burst through the doors, glancing briefly at a bed occupied by a second year Slytherin covered in pustules. Wincing slightly, he made his way over to Levi, who was snoozing away in his hospital bed. Nico lightly shook his shoulder to rouse the younger boy.

“Wha… what happened? Where am I? Nico?”

Nico sat at the edge of his bed and stroked his hair, “Hey, you’re fine. Remember, you sprained your ankle.”

“Oh my Merlin, have I been here all day?! I had Transfiguration and Herbology and Arithmancy today! Oh, I missed so much!”

“Shhh, calm down. I got all your work from the professors. And Professor Longbottom said to not even worry about doing the work you missed because he knows you know it all. See, you’re all set. Also, I told Taryn, Casey, and Dahlia. I wish I could say they all send their best wishes, but they really all just laughed and sighed. But they wish they could be here too.”

“Ugh, you’re the best. Genuinely. The very best.” Levi and Nico grinned stupidly at each other for a few moments, before Madam Pomfrey entered.

“Oh, Nico, you’re back! Excellent. I had the house elves send up some burgers. I’m not sure what you all wanted, but I know you can rarely go wrong with a burger.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Levi nodded up at Madam Pomfrey. She retreated, but not before conjuring a small table and a chair for Nico to sit across from Levi. A particularly small house elf, who Nico, having made many late night trips to the kitchens, recognized as Winky, appeared a moment later. She was a bit of a legend, having fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, helping to defeat Lord Voldemort about 7 years ago.

“Hello sirs. Winky has brought dinner for the two sirs.” Winky’s voice was alarmingly high.

“Hi Winky! Thank you so much! We’ve met before. In the kitchens? I’m Nico.”

“Yes sir, Winky remembers you, sir. Winky could not forget such a handsome sir.” Realizing what she had said, she squeaked and hid her face in her shirt.

Nico chuckled. “Well, thank you, Winky. It’s always nice to get compliment from such a lovely lady.” Winky pulled her head from her shirt and gave a timid smile. “Winky, this is Levi. As you can see, he’s much more handsome than I am.”

Levi scoffed, but held out his hand to the house elf. She tentatively reached out her hand to shake the proffered one. “Hello, sir. Winky is pleased to meet you, sir.”

“Hi Winky! Don’t listen to this git,” Winky winced at the insult, “he’s far more handsome than I’ll ever be.”

“Winky thinks both sirs are very handsome, sir.” Winky squeaked again. “Oh, I must be off.” With a pop, Winky disappeared into thin air.

“Wow, you even have the house elves charmed.”

Nico shrugged. “I just spend a lot of time in the kitchens after late practices.”

“She’s taken with you. Everyone’s taken with you. You’re a hot commodity.”

“Hm, but I’m taken only by you, my dear.” Nic leaned across the small table to press a small kiss to Levi’s lips.

Levi smiled wide, before taking a bite of his burger. “You know, this isn’t how I imagined our next date going. Casey told me about this secret room somewhere on the seventh floor and I wanted to set something up in there. Or take you on a picnic. But certainly not sharing some burgers in the Hospital Wing.”

“I’m just happy to be here with you. You may be a clumsy little guy, but you’re my clumsy little guy.”

Levi swallowed hard and seemed to brace himself. “Am I? Yours? I… we’ve been… something for a little while now. But am I yours? Are you mine? Are… I mean, are we together?” He grew alarmingly red.

Nico gave a small chuckle. Levi turned redder and wrung his hands, clearly expecting to be shot down. “Are you asking if I’m your boyfriend?”

“I… yes.” Levy croaked out. “I know that’s crazy. You could literally have anybody. But, I don’t know, you seem to like me, for whatever reason. But I know it’s just a longshot. Forget I asked. We can just be dating or friends with benefits or whatever.”

Nico grabbed both of Levi’s hands. “We’re not just dating and we’re definitely not friends with benefits. If you want to be my boyfriend, then I want you to be my boyfriend. And I definitely want to be your boyfriend.”

Levi looked up and into Nico’s eyes. “Yeah? You really want that?” He looked cautiously hopeful and so overwhelmingly adorable that Nico had to take a steadying breath.

“Yes, I want that so much.” Levi beamed and Nico couldn’t help leaning over to give him a kiss.

“Maybe I should get hurt more often. Apparently, good things happen.”

“Don’t you dare! You have no idea how terrified I was when you almost fell. In fact, I’m thinking of casting a permanent _Protego_ around you.”

“You can be my permanent _Protego_. No, ew, that’s so cheesy. Forget I said that. Just, stay with me. I’m still clumsy, but you catch me when I fall. Literally.”

“Of course. As long as you’ll have me.”

The two continued their meal, chatting about the day and the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Madam Pomfrey came back a couple hours later to check on Levi and remind Nico of the time. He had to rush off to make Quidditch practice, but not before giving Levi a lingering kiss on the cheek and promise of meeting up the next day.

“He’s a good one.” Nico heard Madam Pomfrey tell Levi.

“Yeah, I’m a fan.” He smiled to himself at Levi's response, so happy to finally be able to call the adorable Hufflepuff his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [abraxoschase](http://abraxoschase.tumblr.com/) for being my beta for this fic! Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
